Dulce Venganza (yaoi)
by RukiaLopez
Summary: Tres mejores amigos Eli, Junjie y Twist buscan un lugar tranquilo y pasivo para buscar un departamento en Nueva York y buscar un trabajo, pero no se imaginaban en llegar en un infierno, Twist y junjie quieren a Eli, pero un día conocieron tres hermanos búlgaros y le ofrecen un trabajo a ellos y así poder pagar su departamento, en ese momento los tres nunca se imaginaban en llegar.
1. Aviso Importante

Hola soy la escritora Rukia Lopez, Quiero aclararle ques es mi primera vez en escribir yaoi pero no se si soy buena escribir yaoi además el libro va a contener cosa sexuales y violencia y lenguaje grosero se recomienda discreción, si no le gustan el yaoi por favor puede irse, Si están dispuesto a leer esto lo haré, PERO no me haré cargo y responsable de traumas.:b

Les Recomiendo discreción, la historia va a ser diferente, he visto demasiadas películas de terror y cosas violencia por eso escribo y con un poco de expiración, también los capítulos se tardarán en actualizarse cuando quiero y acepto quejas o crítico de esta historia, pues si tanto les esperan leer eso o seguir para el siguiente cap, se tendrá que esperar, por si alguna razón este año escribo otro libros y por favor haré lo que pueda hacer si :3 . Espero que entienda y con su apoyo. ;) RESPETO POR USTEDES Y A MI./p

Es un aviso de estreno y más bien gracias a misa que esto maravillosos libros que me fascinaron mucho, trabajare en eso okey?

 ** _"Unos de ellos quien será Dulce Venganza, que un chico fue violado y torturado y asesinaron a sus dos mejores amigos de la vida en busca de sangre frías''_**

Espero que le gusten :3


	2. Capitulo 1: La Mudanza a Nueva York

**Hola soy Rukia Lopez, voy escribir el yaoi pero primero como va narrando la historia y después que pasa cuando ellos mueren al final, Soy mala lo se u_u pero bueno sin mas que decir comienzo owo.**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────/p  
 _Era una mañana bien calientito pero de mal humor :p, como sea, en esa cama veo un chico acostado y tartamudeando sacando la saliva de su boca, era Eli Shane, vive con su padre Will y Elena, tiene una casa enorme al parecer el reloj empieza a sonar sin que el shane no quiera despertar, era flojito que no quiere levantarse todas las mañanas, incluso para el ir al escuela._

Eli: zzzzz -el shane acostadoze tiernamente./p

Eli: Ah no... maldito reloj! -bostezo- quiero 5 minutos más -El shane ya no aguanto que el reloj no dejará de parar y despues se levanto rápidamente y echó un vistazo.

Eli: Bie, bien! Me levanto! -apaga la alarma.

 _Se fue al baño y luego se vistió y bajo en las escalera que era bien temprano para ir al escuela incluso sus amigos._

Elena: buenos días hijo.

Eli: buenos días papá y mamá, bueno ya me voy al escuela mama.

Will: Tan rápido?

Elena: Hijo no te comiste tu desayuno? te la prepare ahorita -deja el plato en la mesa.

Eli: descuida madre, allá comere con mis amigos ¡bay!

 _El chico se fue con su bicicleta y va directo al colegio._

 _En el colegio Ahí hay variedades de chicos y chicas llegan su ultimo dia de clase, ellos terminan su último año preescolar, entonces el peliazul se va en su salón de clase y encuentra a Junjie leyendo libros._

Junjie:...

Eli: ¡Buu!

Junjie: AAh! Eli no hagas eso! estoy concentrado leer el libro TnT, por tu culpa casi me matas el suspenso.

Eli: oh lo siento junjie no sabia :p, pero hoy sera nuestro ultimo dia de clase hermano -le toma del hombro.

Junjie: e-eh -se sonroja un poquito en su mejilla- si Eli, hoy es nuestro último año, si Twist logra pasar a igual que nosotro.

Eli: Claro que pasara, oh mira ahí viene, hola Twist.

Twist: Hola Eli, y Junjie, bueno creo que estan preparado eh?

Eli: si, junjie ya tiene todo preparado para empacar nuestras cosas?

Junjie: si Eli, mi padres me dieron permiso para ir con ustedes, mudaremos a Nueva york juntos, pero el tuyo Twist?

Twist: También, yo ya estoy permitido y soy muy mayor que ustedes pero eso no importa, cumpliremos nuestros sueños de vivir en un apartamento ahí en Nueva York.

Junjie: Si, ya con esto encontraré algo que me guste, un trabajo esperamos que nuestro apartamento tengamos una fiesta.

Eli: Si eso seria divertido.

Twist: Para celebrar, necesitamos tomar una foto.

Junjie y Twist se toman una foto junto con Eli, después lo guarda esa foto a Eli.

Eli: Bien, no esta mal como salimo :3

Twist: oh vamo Eli, no me viste que me salio muy guapo yo.

Eli: aah...

Junjie: Ah -_- solo porque eres el chico mas guapo de la prepa :p -dijo burlón.

Twist: Si junjie, lo soy pero soy tu mejor amigo tonto, además mejor dicho lo mejores.

 _Más tardes la hora de graduación empiezan a partir a cada uno de los alumno incluso Twist, Eli y Junjie fueron nominado en lo mejores clases del año, las chicas de la prepa extrañaran al guapo de la prepa Twist y el nerd Junjie y a Eli el mas lindo y tierno._

 _Los tres fueron a casa a empacar sus cosas mientras llegan sus padres, luego a la mañana siguiente llegaron los camiones de la mudanza para llevarlo en nueva york, Eli se despide de su padres._

Elena: OH mi bebe, no quiero que te vayas, aun sera mi lindo bebe, mua, mua.-la abraza cariñosamente y lo trata como un bebe.

Eli: ¡Mamá! no basta DX, yo ya no soy un bebe puedo cuidarme solo y incluso de ti deja de tanto vergüenza enfrente de los vecinos que me vean...

 _El shane estaba ahí sin que su madre no dejaba de tanto beso y tanto cariño a pesar de que él se vaya,la madre se despidió y viene el padre de Eli y trae la última caja hacia a el, para despedirse._

Will: Eli... Se qué tienes que ir pero ... a ¿Nueva york? en serio hijo?

Eli: Si papá, iré con mis amigos, padre es mi sueño estar en nueva york lo pasaremos bien.

Will: ... -el hombre se quedó callado por uno segundos y luego piensa que se preocupa por tu hijo ir allá con ellos.

Eli: Papá, no te preocupes por mi, estaremos bien y a mama no quiero que se altere mucho por mi, de hecho ya soy grande puedo cuidarme, nosotros ya hemos elegido nuestros apartamento, enserio.

Will:...

Eli: además que podría pasar ahí en nueva york?

Will: Bueno, esta bien, cuidate Eli por favor y no causes problemas ¿Si?.

Eli: Gracias papá eres el mejor, y no te preocupes padre eso no lo haré, te lo prometo, adiós... -el peliazul se fue corriendo al camión para ir a recogerlo a Twist y a Junjie.

 _8 horas en aeropuerto y llegan a Nueva York, los chicos llegan a rumbo a ese gran ciudad por primera vez, incluso Eli feliz pero de lujo como luce los jóvenes y riendo, después de varias horas llegan en un edificio de Nueva york de apartamento, es color rojo y es un apartamento de... no se como les explico :p_

Eli: Bien llegamos chicos.

Junjie: Aah.. enserio Eli aqui? me parece feo...

Twist: Que importa Junjie ¡yuuuhuuu! -el rubio salta hacia la cama donde esta en la sala- ahh que cómoda nada mas para tomar una siesta😏.-dijo algo relajado.

Junjie: ¡Oye ese es mi cama Twist sacaste!

Twist: Ok perdón Junjie, pues muevelo de allí.

Junjie: 😒 aja si claro, no entiendo porque dejaron aquí en la sala? qué supones que debería estar en mi cuarto.

Eli: Oh lo siento Junjie, perdón, lo que pasa que aqui hay dos cuartos nada mas y pues solo que un cuarto puede estar en dos camas, y en un cuarto uno.

Junjie: Qué? ah vamos Eli, no me dijiste que este apartamento habia tres?

Eli: si pero me equivoque eran dos, te lo habia dichos desde el principio.

Twist: Pues claro Eli, debía haberlo dicho antes de que mudaramos, y ahora tengo que compartirlo con junjie?.

Junjie: je -_-

Junjie y Twist se dieron vuelta con los brazos cruzado sin mirarse frente.

Eli: Oh vamos chicos, no sean tan malos conmigo y con ustedes dos, podemos compartirlos, ambos nunca hemos peleado y somos mejores amigos ¿recuerdan?.

Twist:...

Junjie:...

Eli: Por fi u_u -hizo una carita de perrito a ellos.

Junjie y Twist: Está bien, tiene razón Eli.

Eli: ^_^ Bién así me gusta, vamos a limpiar el lugar.

 _Los tres empezaron a limpiar por la sala, cuartos y a trapearlo, luego acomodan las cosas donde ello desean, tres horas de limpieza terminan._

Mas tarde en la noche, los tres disfrutan una fiesta por tres solitos.

Twist: Hola y perdon por la tarda estuve comprando cual vino y cerveza van a querer?

Eli: Espera.. ¿Qué? trajiste cervezas?

Twist: Si que esperaba Eli?, oye chino quiere un poco? -le da a junjie.

Junjie: / si y no me digas chino!

Twist: Okey y lo siento jejeje.

Junjie: Eli no has tomado cervezas?

Eli: ...

Twist: No me digas que es su primera vez en tomar Eli -lo dijo burlón.

Eli: Bueno... -se sonroja- para eso si es mi primera vez pero recuerdan que fuimos la fiesta de rose y mi madre estuvo ahí ella no me permitió beber, arg! no puedo creerlo eso es vergonzoso 7-7 juro por eso LO QUERIA pero ahora ya no estoy con ella.

Junjie: Si cabrón, lo siento pero ya que su madre no esta.

Twist: sera mejor que lo bebe hermanote, porque te va gustar eso papu.

Eli: Esta bien, solo tomo por un trago.

Eli toma un trago y lo bebió hasta que shane lo tomo por gusto.

Junjie y Twist: ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe,bebe!

Eli: Yeah, ya soy un hombre, y soy mas que ... -al decir eso se desmayo al suelo.

Junjie y Twist: ¡Eli!

Twist: Despierta Tonto!

Junjie: Dejalo, creo que bebió suficiente, miralo como lo dejamo ahí dormido.

Eli: u_u Zzzzz-durmiendo.

Twist: Him -_-... tengo una idea.

Junjie: Qué?

Twist: Llevemos a la cama y.. porque no dibujare a Eli con el marcado a la cara cuando se despierta Eli a la mañana ¿Va?

Junjie: Jajaja hablas en serio? bueno hagamoslos.

 _Los dos llevan a Eli a su cama y luego Twist pinta con un marcado negro y lo dibuja en forma haciendo que el shane mientras él esta durmiendo y roncando como un bebe._

Twist: vaya si que Eli duerme como un bebe. -susurra

Junjie: Jejeje si bueno pues vámonos y dejemos dormir a eli.

Eli: Buuuaaa -despertando el peliazul.

El chico se levanta y esta ahí desnudo como lindo y tierno, va hacia el baño para ver al espejo y de pronto...

Eli: What?!... ¡Chicos! -grito como enojado por ellos.

Mientras ellos están en la cocina desayunando oyeron un grito de Eli que literalmente ya se le hizo furioso por la idea de Twist.

-¡CHICOS!-

Junjie: Oh oh O_o

"Twist: 😏 Creo que Eli ya se enojo con nosotros Jajajaja.

Junjie: 😒 (el es mio pendejo -_-)-pensó para si mismo- No creo que es tu idea Twist./p  
*

 **Bueno hasta ahi termino, Díganmen qué le pareció el cap si no entonces me largo para que vean u_u, no se preocupen el siguiente cap escribiré yaoi para ve si lo hago muy bien, bueno sin mas que decir me despido para el proximo cap.**

 **Dejen sus respuesta por favor, soy nueva espero que me agraden ;D adios...**


End file.
